A Child of Light
by Confuzzzed
Summary: AU- 12 year old Obi-Wan is wrongfully imprisoned without Yoda or the council's knowledge after Qui-Gon's death. Some depressing thoughts and non-graphic abuse.


This is my first post on FF.N, although I have been reading stories here for years. Hopefully I will get up enough courage and time to polish and post more of my work. Constructive Criticism is very welcome.  
  
Thanks to Enigma Jade for getting me addicted to Fan Fiction almost three years ago.  
  
All characters and the whole dang Star Wars Universe come from the very talented mind of Mr. George Lucas. I own nothing for I am not worthy.  
  
"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" - Wayne's World   
  
We'll here we go! -Merlynn  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Padawan: A Child of Light  
  
Obi-Wan had been curled in the corner of his cell for the past two days; the guards had not brought him anything to eat for the last week as punishment for "looking at then the wrong way". He was shivering uncontrollably because the stone sucked the little warmth out of his small broken body. almost to the bones. Using most of the little strength and energy he had left. Obi-wan dragged himself across the room and up onto his small cot. with it's thin lumpy mattress. Deep inside him. in the place where his hope used to be held, he knew that he would die soon in the Dijuban prison. he knew that he would never again see a flower or plant. or feel the warmth of the force. His Kidneys had already shutdown and the rest of his organs were barely functioning. They had fitted him with the metal force-disruption collar before the trial. he had not had it off for almost four months. although they we supposed to give him a few minutes off every month. even the Dijuban government knew that keeping a young Jedi without the force for three weeks would lead to the Jedi going insane, or lead to their death. But the guards here did not care. why should the murderer get anything special, except for beatings.  
  
Master Yoda had always liked to watch the bright and force-talented young Obi-Wan at the temple. but he had left the temple to meditate for a few years in an unknown location. everything had gone wrong for Obi-Wan after that. He had been chosen early by Master Qui-Gon, a Dijuban Jedi. their only one. who had lost his first padawan to the Sith a few years back and had been pushed into taking another by Mace Windu. Qui-Gon had ignored Obi-Wan and deprived him of the trust and love he thrived on. In less than half a year, he had turned the small, bright, happy child into the pitifully thin, sad, abused and unloved boy who was now in the Dijuban Jail. When Qui-Gon had been killed by the Dijuban Ministers son on a trip back to his home planet. they had framed 12 year old Obi-Wan and had persecuted him without the temple's knowledge. The only one who had ever really cared enough to look in on Obi-Wan was Yoda. and he was gone. So Obi- Wan had gone from 3 months under Qui-Gon to 3 months in the Jail.  
  
Shivering hard, Obi-wan heard a guard in the hall. probably coming to hurt me again he thought. not having any hope to care as he stared at the masonry in the ceiling. He heard the door creak open and some small steps. A rough hand patted his in a comforting way and a soft blanket was pulled over his emancipated shivering form. that was new. Feeling his heart start to skip beats. he slowly he turned his head to see who actually cared about him some. He recognized the green skin and pointy ears immediately. Master Yoda gently reached out and unlocked the collar as Obi-Wan's lungs began to shut down. Yoda could feel the force flow into the young boy and wrap around him. But even the old Jedi master knew that it was too late. Obi-Wan managed one more breath. powered by the force. before his heart stopped. Yoda gently brushed back Obi-Wan's burnt-red matted hair from his face and placed a soft kiss on the slightly smiling boy's forehead before he was taken completely into the force.  
  
Yoda sighed. looking at the empty bunk. The Sith had ruined so much. but the Jedi still fought. Yoda knew it was hopeless now. He decided to return to Dagobah and enjoy life there while he still could. the Sith would win... Sadly. Yoda left the cell and made his way to his small spaceship. There was no doubt in his mind as he returned to Dagobah. The chosen one had just died, pure till the end  
  
Deep in the Temple Archives, all of the data disks switched over as the sun rose again. The disk of one Obi-Wan Kenobi included. Although the disk would remain unchanged for another three months. Since the Council would not get word of his death for quite a while. Since Yoda had returned to his hermit life. The only change was his age. since he had just officially turned 13, and became a true padawan, a "child of the light." Which he would remain for eternity, as he lived a life where he was loved and cherished, as he should have been in life.  
  
The Force was glad to have her child back. 


End file.
